


La Montaña Rusa Eres Tú

by WanderingLynx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLynx/pseuds/WanderingLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>¿Y qué si tienes más subeybajas que las cabriolas de Frigglish? Frigglish es adorable.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Entonces, tus amigos no podrían sino adorarte. Te adoran tanto que estás casi (casi) segura que no sentirán una decepción horrenda cuando te conozcan en persona, que es algo que <i>va a pasar</i> si o si. Un día de estos. Te has preparado para ello desde antes incluso que el haber abierto la primera botella de aguardiente mataratas vintage que Mamá dejara más a la vista, en la vida. Lo que fue hace un montón de tiempo tan inmenso que woah, cómo sostener todo ese tiempo. Nope.</i></p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Cortito. Estudio de personaje para Roxy Lalonde. Algo de Spanglish metido entre medio. Va encajado en el canon y es pre-SBURB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Montaña Rusa Eres Tú

No lo haces mucho, porque es terriblemente melodramático cuando te paras a pensar en tu situación entera. Tanto que dan ganas de reírse, y bajar otro martini mientras trabajas en el siguiente capítulo de una serie de fanfics que carecen de redención alguna, excepto la de ser _tan_ entretenidos de hacer, que de tanto en tanto tu lápiz sale volando a la mierda de lo mucho que te carcajeas. O la página se emborrona líquida de _feels._

¡Romance! ¡Acción! ¡Folio tras folio de comedia pura!

Angustia existencial disfrazada de crack, oh yeah.

Todo eso y más en el siguiente episodio de TU VIDA, porque yeah, el arte imita a la idem y de pronto estás de vuelta pensando en algo que no es tu fanfic.

¿Estás tan absolutamente sola que no hay metáfora de aislamiento que valga? Check.

¿Tus únicos amigos están en el internet? Check.

¿Pasas las noches bebiendo hasta que despiertas doce horas después con una caña de mierda? Oh, absolutamente chequeado y firmado hasta al portador, woah.

Pero haces más cosas con tus días, y es espantoso que nadie sepa. Aunque la belleza de ello está en eso mismo, quien sabe, es Mamá la que tenía talento para las metáforas y el lenguaje elevado. A tí lo que se te dan más son las exageraciones que son como, _épicas_ , y correr correr correr con las palabras hasta que se tropiezan igual de borrachas que tú a las 3 am, y, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

Calabazas.

Tus vecinos te adoran, hay que decirlo. Y eres putamente badass con el rifle, casi tanto como con el Super Mario 64. Y Super Mario 64 es una cosa que estás segura que podrías pasarte con los ojos vendados, así de memoria te lo sabes, es algo que está como grabado en piedra sobre el granito hardcore de una estatua de mago barbón.

Los l33t haxx0r skills tampoco te duelen de nada.

¿Y qué si tienes más subeybajas que las cabriolas de Frigglish? Frigglish es adorable, omg, ni lo dudes.

Si tu lógica es la más lógica, tus amigos no podrían sino adorarte. Te adoran tanto que estás casi (casi) segura que no sentirán una _decepción horrenda_ cuando te conozcan en persona, que es algo que _va a pasar_ si o si. Un día de estos. Te has preparado para ello desde antes incluso que el haber abierto la primera botella de aguardiente matarratas vintage que Mamá dejara más a la vista, en la vida. Lo que fue hace un montón de tiempo tan inmenso que woah, cómo sostener todo ese tiempo. Nope.

En estos momentos no hay una chica en el planeta más fantástica que tú. Que seas la última, bueh, el diablo estará en los detalles, ¿a quién le vale lo suficiente una mamada como esa? No a Roxy Lalonde, Ro-Lal capitana del SS. _Me Importa Un Comino Literal_ (y subco del RV. Opción Saludable).

Puestos a un caso así, da lo mismo que con suerte y puedas tipear porque el teclado se te mueve demasiado. Del otro lado de la línea, estás haciendo que Jane y Dirk _sonrían_ (¡por fin!) y metiendo algo de sentido común en la cabezota desdessperrante de Jake. Una labor cotidiana, baby. Lo último, sobre todo, es tan labor que debieras hacer un sin-di-cato de una pura persona sólo para poder botarte a huelga de vez en cuando, sólo que no, porque adoras poder hacer estas cosas por ellos. Son _tuyos_ , así como en "parte de tí", no como en "soy una obsesiva macabra y posesiva", N del T.

Es importante.

Y si alguien se atreviese a decir que no hay valor en todo eso, su culo tiene au-to-cátimamente una cita pendiente con tu rifle y ya. Sin vaselina. Puedes convidarle algo de whisky para ayudarle a lidiar con un asunto así de indeludible más fácil. Es _super efectivo_ , que no se diga que no eres pura piedad.

Y si quien se atreve a decirlo eres tú... ah. La oferta del whisky sigue en pié. Es una oferta parada ahí, sóla y triste y ya sabes que eso de parar le hace mal a tu psique, parar es para ponerse a pensar en el meldorama escandaloso y ridículo del todo, y eso es algo que hace _Dirk_. Ew. Imagínate lo que le hará a una pobre, simple oferta.

¡Pobre!

Y la solución obvia es tomarla de la mano y no parar jamás. Tu trago y tú, montando hacia el atardecer victoriosos. Oleadas y sacratentadas por la Navaja de Occam. 

_Duh._

**Author's Note:**

> Hace cincomil cuatrocientos años que no escribía nada en lo absoluto. Pero Roxy es mi favorita, y en algún momento alrededor de las cinco am me vi atacada por Roxy!Feels. Espero haberle hecho justicia. Los typos de la última parte son adrede, todos. Si, incluso esos. Yep.
> 
> No creo que @Niconeko llegue a ver esto alguna vez, pero eh, igual le mando recuerdos por esta vía: Gracias por haber sido un Dirk awesome mientras ese RPG duró. Que pena que no seguimos.


End file.
